


Goddesses of Egypt: One Shot Mother's Day 2017 Special

by lesbiaN7ncest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pharmercy, Sequel, Sex, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Taboo, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiaN7ncest/pseuds/lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: A one shot Mother's Day special follow-up to my previous Overwatch fanfic "Goddesses of Egypt"





	Goddesses of Egypt: One Shot Mother's Day 2017 Special

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT WARNING:
> 
> This is a direct follow-up to my previous story "Goddesses of Egypt" and as such if you are a new reader who has not read the preceding story I strongly recommend that you do before reading this one-shot. You have been warned, but I will also put the following spoiler space marker to minimize unintentional spolierage:
> 
> S  
> P  
> O  
> I  
> L  
> E  
> R
> 
> S  
> P  
> A  
> C  
> E
> 
> F  
> O  
> R
> 
> N  
> O  
> O  
> B  
> S

The sharp chill of the Swiss morning air nipped across Ana's bare skin to wake her, the once intense heat from the fireplace that was roaring the previous night reduced merely being a dull distant lack of cold to one side of her. Charred logs flecked with the odd bright orange spark was all that remained, though the rug that tickled her naked flesh also retained some warmth, as did a line across her stomach where a pale-skinned arm lay. Ana turned her head to regard the owner of the arm, a warm smile coming to the edges of her mouth at the sight of Angela Ziegler sleeping contentedly no more than a foot away. Ana's eyes roamed over the equally naked Swiss doctor for a moment as memories of the previous night and flushed cheeks returned to her.

But then she remembered the currently absent member of their recent ménage à trois and felt a little uneasy in her stomach. She could not deny that last night was fantastic. More than that in fact. It was probably the greatest night of her life. She recalled Angela making a similar statement more than once during the heated passion. But doubt couldn't help but niggle at her stomach. Did she cross a line last night she should not have? It was already equivocal enough that she had agreed to be in a three-way shared relationship with Angela and her own daughter, but to actually become directly sexual with Fareeha as she had last night, had she taken things too far? She loved Fareeha as a daughter, and she could not deny how her little girl had grown into a beautiful woman that was most definitely sexually attractive. And Fareeha seemed to find her attractive too for that matter. If anybody had encouraged them to come together in the way they had last night at each crucial step it had actually been her daughter. She suggested the shared relationship in the first place. She suggested they thank Angela last night by sharing her together at once. It was Fareeha who had kissed her in the heat of the moment, and first flirted with the notion of lowering her quim down upon her mother's face. Which then happened.

Heat came to Ana's cheeks again as each of these key moments flashed through her mind, one after the other. She breathed deeply and shook her head, trying not to let such evocative thoughts cloud her judgment. The key point was simple: is this something that they both wanted, or had it been a product of carnal lust forged in the heated moments of passion surrounding them? Ana had to be sure that Fareeha wasn't going to regret the line they crossed last night. She did not doubt that they loved each other as a mother and daughter, nor could she deny that they both loved Angela. And that Angela loved both of them as well. But did they do what they did last night for the right reasons? Was Fareeha not only willing, but wanting to be her lover as well as her daughter? Was this for Angela's sake more than anything else? Or was Fareeha wanting to do this so that she didn't hurt her mother? Or was it simply heat-of-the-moment lust fogging their minds? Fareeha would be off to Egypt soon to join the military, they would probably not see each other for a while anyway. Ana would be with Angela still, and Fareeha would only occasionally visit. Before her daughter left Ana felt she had to know how her daughter felt.

But where even was Fareeha right now?

Ana carefully slipped Angela's arm from her stomach so as not to wake the blonde beauty then got to her feet. Ana picked up and slipped into her bathrobe, letting out a satisfied sigh as it lessened the chill on her skin. A fully three-sixty observation of the surroundings revealed no signs of Fareeha, either directly or via second-hand evidence. Ana had to but take only a few steps towards the main threshold leading out of the room when she heard a distant hissing sound. More careful listening allowed her to determine the nature and location of the noise: the main bathroom and the sound of high-pressure water. Ana did not hesitate to make her way there. She found the door was not locked, so she pushed it open and stepped inside. The warmth inside was rather inviting and she made another contented sound at the sensation. Before her was the source of the sound, which was a lot louder now. A blurry silhouette moved beyond fogged up glass on the door, barely recognizable from Ana's perspective.

"Fareeha!" Ana called loudly after clearing her throat, only shouting for her voice to carry over the rather intense shower jets that dominated the room.

"Mother?" came a loud, yet-muffled response. "I'm sorry if I woke you. It was cold and I needed to warm up."

"You didn't wake me child," Ana responded. "I just wanted to talk with you about something."

"Oh? What's that?"

Ana hesitated for a moment, searching for the right opening. "I just wanted to ask you some questions about la--"

Ana's voice caught in her throat and her eyes widened as the shower door slid aside in front of her to reveal a very naked and very wet Fareeha. The younger Amari woman leaned casually in the shower doorway, beads of moisture running down her supple, caramel skin. Ana was lost for words at the sight of it. Part of her conscience tried to tell her that this was her daughter that she was looking at, and that until last night that's all Fareeha had been. But deeper and stronger feelings within her began to rage stronger, ones recently awoken and brought to the surface by recent events and by what she and Fareeha had shared together. And that didn't just mean Angela. She could not deny the warmth and electric jolts tingling at her nether regions at the sight of her bedewed daughter before her. Even as she managed to tear her eyes from Fareeha's muscular curves to meet her daughter face-to-face there was an almost playful and inviting look on the young girl's face. Nothing directly seductive or sexual in any way, but a pleasant visage with the subtlest hint of suggestion. Or if not suggestion, open and willing curiosity.

"You were saying mother?" Fareeha asked, one eyebrow quirking upwards.

"I just... I just wanted to talk about..." Ana started, then she hesitated. "About... some things."

Ana cursed in Egyptian in her own head at her own lack of conviction. This should not be so hard to speak with Fareeha about. And yet...

"You must be cold mother," Fareeha said with a smile, and she paused before biting her lower lip for a few seconds and regarding Ana. "The water is nice and warm. Would you like to... join me?"

Ana's cheeks reddened. She was not used to being on the back foot like this, especially with Fareeha. At the moment it was her daughter for once who was the dominant force. Ana began to stammer and sensing some awkwardness Fareeha just laughed and spoke up again to break the tension.

"Come on mother," she said. "I can wash your back. Just like you used to do for me when I was a little girl."

Ana hesitated for only a moment, then she stepped forward and slipped off her robe to the tiled floor. Fareeha stepped aside, disappearing behind the shower wall and door again to allow her mother to step in. When Ana entered she didn't turn towards Fareeha, instead just stepping in to face the far shower wall. The door closed behind her a moment later, and part of her felt like some kind of trap had been sprung that she was not intended to escape from. Fareeha then stepped between it and Ana, almost like a secondary defense to ensure her ensnarement. Ana didn't turn around or look behind her as she felt her breathing quicken and her heart flutter, and she couldn't help but jump a little at the sensation of a soft, soapy sponge pressing against her shoulder blades before swirling around her upper back in gentle, slippery circles. Ana realized that she should be feeling relaxed. The water cascading down her body was heavenly, and the gentle massage Fareeha was administering to her the ambrosia icing on the angel cake. She made an effort to loosen up.

"You seem tense mother," Fareeha commented. "Relax and enjoy the moment."

"Thank you, Fareeha" Ana sighed as her attempts to just let go started to work. "You're right, I need to loosen up."

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Fareeha asked.

Ana tried not to tense up again and decided she just needed to get her thoughts out there rather than hesitate and dwell on them too much. "I wanted to ask you about last night," she said, glancing back a little over her shoulder.

"Oh?" Fareeha asked, continuing to slide and lather her mother's back. "Any aspect specifically?"

"I wanted to be sure you were... okay with last night," Ana said. "With what we... did last night." Ana paused for a moment. "You and I, I mean."

There was an moment of silence between the two of them, but Ana could feel Fareeha continuing to wash her back. Eventually a response came that did not take as long as it felt it did to Ana.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be okay with it?" Fareeha asked back. "Because... we're mother and daughter?"

"Mostly," Ana admitted with a blush. "I just wanted to be sure that you were doing it because... you really wanted to."

"You don't think that I did?" Fareeha asked, sounding a little confused and even hurt. Ana felt a little bad, so she decided to elaborate.

"I just wanted to be sure that it wasn't just heat of the moment passion, or because you felt that we needed to for this whole thing with Angela to work. Or some other reason."

The sounding of running water dominated for a while following that, the awkwardness between them thicker than the steam.

"It was the heat of the moment," Fareeha said almost emotionlessly to break the silence. "Or at least, it was the moment you gave me that praise I was longing to hear for years from you that pushed me over the edge."

Fareeha let that sink in for a moment before she took Ana's shoulders in her hands and encouraged her mother to face her. It took all of Ana's willpower to fix her gaze upon her daughter's face rather than look down at her gorgeous figure, but it was the intensity of Fareeha's expression that kept Ana locked upon it.

"You are my mother, and I love you," Fareeha stated firmly. "I always have. And I always thought you were beautiful. When I was younger I dreamed that I would be as beautiful as you. You were like an Egyptian goddess in my eyes. And when I got older, I thought you were very attractive too. I never really thought of you directly in a sexual way or even considered that we'd be anything more than mother and daughter, but... you were still an attractive woman. And I think that helped me realize that I preferred women over men. I never sought to attain you, but deep down, subconsciously I think I dreamed I'd find a woman one day who was as beautiful and attractive as you."

Ana blushed at the compliment. She was about to speak, but Fareeha continued instead.

"And then I found Angela. And I didn't realize that you had too," Fareeha stated plainly. "And somewhere during this whole situation, deep down without me realizing it, I was... growing attracted to you. I don't know when it really started. I'm not sure where subconscious me left off and my own intents and purposes took over. But last night, somewhere in the haze and pleasure of it all, I found myself utterly falling in love with you. Just as much as I'd fallen in love with Angela. All I know is that when you told me those sweet words and gave me the approval I'd sought from you, when in your eyes I was not just your daughter but a woman as well, I was just... overcome with emotion. It all spilled out, and..."

Fareeha trailed off as she leaned in closer to Ana, stroking her mother's cheek with one soapy hand. Ana's heart skipped a beat as Fareeha's eyed grew slightly hazy and she felt her daughter's breath against her lips.

"And we kissed," Fareeha continued. "For the first time..."

Fareeha breathed heavily, her eyes taking in every inch of her mother's face as she drew a little closer. "As more than just mother and daughter," she added.

"Fareeha," Ana whispered, the tips of their noses touching ever so slightly, both of their hearts racing.

"I... love you mother," Fareeha breathed huskily. "No, that's... not enough," came the correction. "I'm in love with you."

Tears came to Ana's face, as did a smile. Fareeha smiled back and both opened their mouths and extended their tongues, shifting and twisting their faces in a dance but neither quite instigating the desperate contact they both clearly wanted. Both moaned as their ample breasts pressed together, one of mother's hands gentle caressing daughter's thigh while one of daughter's hands squeezed soapy sponge suds down mother's butt cheeks.

"That's my honest answer mother," Fareeha whispered breathily. "So I think there's just one more question you need to ask?"

"What's that?" Ana responded as if in a trance.

"How you feel about it," Fareeha told her mother. "And about me?"

Ana blushed and her eyes looked deeply into Fareeha's. Her daughter continued. "You were the one who seemed to have doubts this morning, mother. And how I feel doesn't matter if you don't feel the same or if it makes you uncomfortable. So you have to ask yourself, am I just your daughter? Or am I something more to you?"

Ana laughed and cried at the same time, a hand coming up to Fareeha's cheek. "Oh my darling Fareeha," Ana said warmly. "I in love with you too. That's why I came to you. I want this to work, because I love you both so much."

"Kiss me," Fareeha said seductively, pressing forward until the very tips of their lips just made contact.

Ana answered her daughter's request, pressing back and locking lips with Fareeha forcefully. Fareeha moaned as she squeezed the sponge against her mother's butt cheek and she lifted her right leg to swing it over Ana's hip. Ana in the meantime wrapped one arm around her daughter's back, while the hand at the end of the other sought out a more precise target. As mouths and tongues slurped, moaned and tangled, another louder grunt emitted from the younger of the two as the sensation of two experienced middle fingers sliding between her legs sent a surprising jolt of pleasure through her body. Ana began to slide and pump her hand back and forth within Fareeha's slick folds and their faces disengaged for a moment so they could just stare into each other's lust and love drenched expressions of carnal delight. Something about the way her daughter looked at her with salacious glazed eyes while beads of sweat and water trickled down her flushed cheeks sent a thrill through to Ana's core she'd never quite felt before. Half of her couldn't believe this was her sweet Fareeha, and the other half that did was exhilarated beyond imagination at the fact.

"Oh mother! Yes! Yes!"

The thrill grew stronger as Ana heard those words from her daughter's lips. "You are so beautiful my darling," Ana said back. "Let mommy take care of you."

Fareeha seemed to get a kick out of what Ana said too, and the younger Amari let out a primal grunt before surging forward to lock lips with her mother again. Ana felt a pair of hands reach up and begin to squeeze her breasts, the coating of sudsy soap upon them resulting in a slippery series of squelches rather than anything particularly firm. It still felt wonderful and Ana continued to tease Fareeha's nether regions with her own fingers. About a minute later there was the sound of something sliding and both Egyptian women turned to see a smiling pale face with shining blue eyes.

"Am I invited to thiz family reunion too?" Angela asked coquettishly, her eyes glancing hungrily up and down the caramel-toned beauties before her.

"Always," Fareeha said with a sexy smile, leaning over to pull Angela into a kiss. The rest of her body followed, already naked and quickly soaking wet as well, both externally from the shower and within the delicate pink petals between her smooth thighs. When the kiss with Fareeha ended Ana pulled the Swiss beauty's lips to her own as well and Fareeha almost casually began swirling a soapy sponge over Angela's ample bosom, making her breasts bob and shine. Angela broke her lip lock with Ana and began to kiss her way down the older Amari's throat for a while before latching onto a teat. Fareeha stood behind Angela, reaching around to continue to squeeze her lathered orbs as the blonde tended to her mother. Angela's face descended further as her lips pecked and licked down Ana's stomach, so Fareeha shifted attention to leaning forward to kiss her mother again and play with her breasts instead. Ana gasped when the beautiful doctor's tongue slipped up inside her nether regions, but she didn't stop making out with Fareeha. Ana reached forward to cup her daughter's mons in her hand again and she began pleasuring Fareeha's most sensitive regions once more.

This continued for a couple of minutes before it was Angela's turn to be pleasured, both Amari women squeezing her between them. Fareeha was at Angela's back, squeezing her breasts again and kissing her throat, while Ana pressed up against her to lock lips while her magical fingers worked the doctor's sex. Occasionally Angela would look back to kiss Fareeha for a spell, or Ana would lean forward to hungrily make out with her daughter. Sometimes Ana would tend to Angela's boobs while it was Fareeha who instead slipped her fingers into Angela's slippery canal. Eventually they changed places again, and Angela got up on the corner bench built into the shower and jutted her firm buttocks out as she spread her legs and pressed her chest in the corner. Fareeha sat down beneath her and stretched up to lick at the Swiss doctor's dripping wet pussy, while her own legs were spread so that her mother could kneel down between her thighs and tongue her slit too. It didn't take long before all three women got off and ended up laying in each other's arms on the floor of the shower, water still pouring all over them. Angela was the first to speak after a few minutes of relaxing.

"I'm glad to zee that you're both just as open-minded and committed as you were last night."

Ana and Fareeha gave each other a loving and knowing smile before Ana responded to Angela's comment.

"Of course we are. We have no regrets at all. Do we darling?"

"None whatsoever," Fareeha confirmed with a large grin. "I love both of you. More than anything. I wish we could stay this way forever."

"So do I my darling," Ana said, a hint of bittersweet melancholy in her voice. "So do I."

"I guess we'll just have to make the most of any time we have together," Angela said.

There was a moment of silence and then Fareeha blushed and a cheeky grin came to her face. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip for a few seconds before speaking. "So... round three in an hour?"

Angela and Ana looked at each other with wide eyes while Fareeha chuckled. The two older women then looked back at the younger Amari, smirks coming to their faces. Ana leaned over Angela and prowled towards her daughter.

"Why wait?" the older Egyptian said as she locked lips with Fareeha and a naughty giggle rose from the blonde woman between them.


End file.
